


How to Raise a Cub

by h0jou



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Gen, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0jou/pseuds/h0jou
Summary: Just one of those days in Kokuyou's life for taking care of a 5-year-old brat.
Relationships: Kokuyou (BSTS) / child!Mizuki (BSTS)
Kudos: 6





	How to Raise a Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Mizuki turns into a 5 years old kid lol  
> *) Disclaimer: I added HC that Kokuyou is a light sleeper (easily woken up by sounds), but dun uwuri, he’s used to it

"Nii-chan, what'll it be for the dinner today?" 

Kokuyou exhale at his cigarette before turning his views on to the spiky-haired brat. He almost about to yap at how dirty Mizuki's face is, even though he's only been out playing in the park for less than 10 minutes. His yellow-coloured iris somewhat blings as Mizuki waits for the answer, with a rubber ball gripped tightly on hand.

"Hmm. We'll have omelette and chicken nugget, I guess." Kokuyou simply thinks about the easiest meal he could make for the kid.  
"CHICKEN NUGGETS?!"  
"Chicken nuggets." The older man just nods as he saw Mizuki jumps with excitement.  
"Ran-nii told me about it!! What does it taste like??"  
"Why, of course it tastes like chicken, dummy." He scoffed at how innocent, or rather, dumb questions that Mizuki throw.  
"...hm. hmmm..?" Mizuki quieted down, his face looking concerned. Kokuyou paused his tobacco for a while before asking what's currently inside Mizuki's brain.  
"... Ran nii-chan told me that it's made by the bodies of enemy Koku-nii beat do– ouch!"  
"Hey, hey. Ran is just messing with you, Mizuki" the little guy just grumbled with his hands on his just–got–flicked forehead. Come to think of it, Kokuyou might consider whooping certain someone's ass for telling false things to Mizuki. Might get a 'playful' jab or two in return, though.

Kokuyou checks his phone at the end of his cig. It's nearly time for dinner, to prepare early wouldn't hurt, he thought.  
"Let's go home, Mizuki. Sun's going to go down soon--" Kokuyou threw his cigarette butt just right at the bin and stood up. Mizuki turned at him, just about to put a handful of sand in his mouth.  
"Wait, pfft–– you cannot eat sand, you know? stuuupid Mizuki. Come on, let's go." The red-haired guy cleaned the dirt in Mizuki's cheeks and hands before carrying his body up. Along the way, the kid just babbling around how he will beat down Kokuyou in a brawl as soon as possible, which the older man just agreed lazily, but that just doesn't make Mizuki shut up.

...

Bath, done. Making dinner, done. Mizuki's usual chants could be heard from the living room, and it ends with a hurrah just when Kokuyou entered with food in hands. His eyes glimmering with excitement even though it's always the same type of food every day. Kokuyou just glad that Mizuki could eat deliciously, not like when he first found him at the slum. He just laughed at the kid trying so hard to use his chopsticks properly and eventually given up and starts eating the side dish with his left hand.  
"Use your chopsticks" Kokuyou commanded, half laughing looking at Mizuki's silly action.  
"Nawww" Mizuki continued to chew his food, not even budging to look at Kokuyou.  
"Mizuki.”  
"Don't want to! Chopsticks hard to useeee!" He complained, shoving his learning-chopsticks away from his reach. 

Silence hovering the room for a minute before Kokuyou resolved to take one of Mizuki’s side dish plate.  
"I will take this because you don't listen~"  
The kid just watched, his chicken nugget is going away from his sight. He tried to retort that it's his food, but that was all in his head. In an attempt to protest to Kokuyou, instead, his instinct tells him to wail as hard as possible.  
Kokuyou, already foresaw this happening, tried to reason with him, "You want your chicken nugget back? Mizuki."  
Mizuki, already crying, then suppressed his large will to throw any tantrums, and forcefully nod with a very sour, pouting face. The older brother tried so hard not to laugh and continue to put on his act.  
"I will give this back if you listen to me, aight? Here." Kokuyou reached out for new learning-chopsticks and arranged it to fit Mizuki's small fingers. 

"Thumb goes here, index and mid finger go here...all set. Now eat your rice."

Mizuki didn't respond, but rather quietly does what the older guy asked him to do. Just as Kokuyou returned the plate untouched, instead, Mizuki's frown growing worse when the kid finally letting out his stored tantrums.

Well, that was awkward.  
Now he just genuinely felt bad doing this to Mizuki, even though he has no evil intent and only wants him to learn. With a quite lots of reason Kokuyou felt like he should comfort the crying boy next to him, he decided not to interfere—that is, from what he remembered when he took a peek at the wall clock—for a good fifteen minutes or so. Who knows that maybe he's getting a bit worn out with Mizuki's antics, it's not in his nature to be adept to take care of children. Now he thinks about it, what, or why it struck him into actually deciding to give this little brat a shelter under his own roof?

That is when Kokuyou's line of thoughts got interrupted as he heard a clink from the empty tablewares Mizuki is holding.  
"Thank you for the food." The kid declares in a rather pissed off tone. Without saying anything more, Mizuki walks out of the living room to deal with washing the dishes himself. Very unusual it is like Kokuyou thought so. This is definitely new for the older brother, that Mizuki actually gives a silent treatment rather than hissy fits, let alone helping with chores. When he came to check on the little guy, he actually pulled the stool in front of the sink for him to climb on. Like, is he seriously going to do that? Mizuki's stages of rebellion actually have reached puberty phase? But he's a five-year-old? Enough of that. Either way, of course, Kokuyou won't let him do that. He immediately catches up to him to put him down the stool.  
"Look, Mizuki." Kokuyou squatted down to level with Mizuki's sight.  
"You know I'm not mad at you. Never did I thought of punishing you even if you're a brat–" Uh oh, seems like Kokuyou's brain failed to arrange promising words in order to convince the little brother's doings. He paused for a bit to give a mental punch to himself promptly before continuing. Not that he already saw the kid's expression turning unamused though.  
"––ahem. Anyway, just leave this to me, okay? Go rest." Kokuyou wiped down Mizuki's already soaked hand and led him out the kitchen. 

Up until the last clean bowl he put on the rack, Kokuyou just realized he's been sighing a lot the whole time. "Just one should suffice" he mumbled to himself as he took out cigarette box from his back pants. While he unlocks the front door to smoke outside, he just noticed inside the tobacco-box that there's still more than half a dozen left, even he clearly remember that he bought this last month. He scoffed, Kokuyou just didn't believe that there would be anything ever to forcefully cut down his smoking habit. But there's one, probably sleeping in his own futon right now.

A chill breeze sweeping by the red-haired's neck when he remembers the night has gone late. 11:56 PM as the watch on his phone says. Doesn't feel like late enough for him, but he decides to take a rest anyway. After changing into his sleepwear, out of habit, he casually checked on Mizuki before going into his own room. He switched on the nightlight as this time seems like Mizuki forgot to do that. Fixing a few tucks of his blanket, and a little ruffle through his naturally spiky hair. The kid's reaction though, it's amazing he could make a spiteful–but a cute one–face even under his sleep.  
"..heh, sleep well, brat."

(◡ ω ◡)｡*ﾟ+...

A few clicks and creaking sound coming from the door enough to wake Kokuyou from his sleep, but not enough to make him get up alerted. He doesn't even bother to open his eyes, because hearing from the sound of blanket getting dragged across the floor and the short steps, he could tell that it's Mizuki. He wondered what wakes him up, but yet, still doesn't bother to know. 

Mizuki, on the other hand, tried hard to climb the bed and making sure the thick futon blanket also made its way there.  
"...Stupid Koku-nii"  
"You're the one I hate the most in the whole world. Humph." Kokuyou couldn't help but snicker seeing Mizuki being a tsundere through and through even in a half-asleep state.  
"––heheh. But you still would want to sleep here, though?" In the defence, bewildered Mizuki jabbed Kokuyou without any warning, and landed near his right waist.  
"-you son of a bi– ugh.." Kokuyou definitely tried to hold back as much as the jab could make him grunt in pain.  
"YOU'RE STILL WAKE UP?!?!" The boy getting even hysterical knowing that he's been found out. The older brother, not wanting to make another ruckus, tried to calm Mizuki down and wrap him with his blanket.  
"Yes, yes I am. Now shut up and sleep." Well, it's been a long day. For a while they've been quiet, Mizuki slowly tried to cling to Kokuyou.  
"Nii-chan."  
"I still hate you the most in the world."  
"Haha, sure, then I hate you too."  
"...—I'm sorry for being a brat." Mizuki mumbled his words under the blanket, hiding his whole body in a fetal position.  
"that's all right. That's just you being 'Mizuki', right." the kid didn't respond, Kokuyou just assumed he's already sleeping.  
"..."  
"Goodnight, Mizuki."  
"Goodnight, ...Nii-chan."


End file.
